User talk:Azrael badru
Hello, and welcome to the wiki! I moved your recently created page to userspace, because such articles do not belong in mainspace. Only guildwars related articles belong in mainspace. Anyway your new page can be found here. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, and have a good time! -- - talk 21:04, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :thanks 4 that, so how do i make pages in my userspace?Azrael badru 21:33, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::Just type User:Azrael badru/ before the name of the page you want to make, and it will be created in your name space.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 21:38, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :::can any1 help me with creating a sig pls? im stumped atm.Azrael badru ::::Just get the code that you want to make your sig in a normal wiki window, and then post it into the preferences pane and enable raw signatures. Have a look at other people's codes if you are stuck. RandomTime 21:48, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :::::hey i was just wondering, how could i upload a picture to add to my sig?Azraelbadru 21:35, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Your sig. is too big. 50x19px is the max, however you can change it by adding |50x19px to the end, or you can reupload it as a 50x19px image. for more info, see GW:SIGN. — Warw/Wick 22:00, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :so w8 it has 2 b this small? =S cus i have added that 50x19px 2 the end, and its become 2 small-- - talk 22:03, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::thanks 4 ur help, but i cant b bother to stay on my pc nymore 2day so i will try 2 fix 2morro-- -talk 22:06, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yep, that's what the policy says. We restrict sig images to 19px tall because that is the height of a line of text in the default font - any taller and the image will disrupt the flow of text. The width restriction is more arbitrary, but we couldn't leave it unrestricted, so 50px was decided upon as a reasonable limit. Also, it is preferred that the image itself does not exceed those limits, but larger images are allowed as long as they are explicitly resized as Warwick described. —Dr Ishmael 01:17, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::It's worth noting, though, that right now your image is only 8 pixels high to preserve the image's aspect ratio. It can be over twice the current height in other words, if you'd care to redesign it. 02:03, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::::will do, but if i upload it as two separate images (e.g. one half per image) do you think it would show up any clearer?-- -talk 09:36, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC)